


Daddy Loves You

by foxontherun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically a belly worship story, daddy tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxontherun/pseuds/foxontherun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, uh. This is my homage to the daddy tummy. Contains some mild stuffing/weight gain, but nothing major. Mostly just a belly worship story with some sexy times afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I love bellies. That's what this is about.

Not that Will Graham was complaining (or maybe he was, but just a little, and only to himself), but he was beginning to wonder how Doctor Lecter stayed so lean, eating the way he did.  
  


One of the consequences, it seemed, of getting closer to the enigmatic doctor, was being invited to several meals per week, always multiple coursed, always sinfully rich, and always delicious. Will himself had been naturally thin all of his life, but, well, he was getting a little older, and his metabolism wasn't exactly up to the task. After several weeks of Hannibal pressing course upon course of dishes with butter-infused bechamel sauces and sizzling meats upon him, Will had woken up to find himself burdened with a small belly pooching out over his waistband. It was hardly noticeable (to anyone but himself), but he caught himself glaring at it with consternation. He wasn't what you would call body-conscious, but as he walked to class that day, he could feel the swell of his little tummy rubbing against the fabric of his shirt, and the slight pinching of his belt around his waistline was like a constant reminder that he was maybe overindulging a bit too much.

 

_What did it really matter, though_ , a small niggling voice at the back of his mind was repeating. _Why not enjoy yourself a little? It's not like you have any romantic interests to disappoint with your lack of abs._ Will shrugged these thoughts away as unnecessarily depressing. Besides, it was his attraction to Doctor Lecter that had gotten him in trouble in the first place. And it was undeniably attraction. Will had long since stopped lying to himself about the nature of friendship. He relied on his friendship with Hannibal in so many ways, but he didn't want it to end at just friendship. Unfortunately, lack of experience and utter lack of romantic finesse meant that he was lingering in the borderlands between relationships with the good doctor. He was certainly a friend, but he was unwilling to make the first move, and Hannibal seemed blissfully unaware of his inner struggles. Although, there were times when Will was sure he had caught a flash of something in Hannibal's eyes when he had caught the older man unawares. Something with _heat_.

 

His phone rang as he sat in his car lost inside his own thoughts. He knew even before he glanced at the caller ID who it would be.

 

"Hello Doctor Lecter," he answered with a small sigh. There was a momentary silence on the other line.

 

"Will? Is everything alright?" Will could hear Hannibal's concern over the phone. It radiated over him in warm waves. It was good to know his friend cared about him, although he was certain he knew where this was leading.

 

"I'm fine, just tired," he answered, hoping he was keeping the weariness out of his voice.

 

"Too tired, perhaps, to accept an invitation to dinner tonight?  I know it's short notice, but I would enjoy your presence, as always." Doctor Lecter's accented voice posing the question left little room for Will to refuse. He could say he was busy, or that he hadn't slept well, or that he had prior plans (though that excuse was a little thin.) But he couldn't. How could he turn down a gesture of friendship from the only person who really cared about him? Will sighed, pinching a scant bit of flab around his belly. Maybe he could limit his portion size tonight. Or fill up on salad.

 

"Not at all, Doctor Lecter, I'd love to join you. How does 8:00 sound?"

 

"I look forward to seeing you. And Will? There's no need to be so formal. When you are in my office, Doctor Lector is satisfactory. In my kitchen, you should feel free to call me Hannibal."

 

Will hung up the phone with an involuntary grin on his face.

 

////////////////////////////

 

The diet plan for that evening didn't exactly go to plan. By the time Will arrived at Hannibal's house the man had already pulled at least four dishes out of the oven and onto cooling racks. There was fragrant lamb with fresh rosemary and garlic, a warm salad of orzo with goat cheese and sundried tomato, and a few other courses Will didn't recognize, wafting delicious fragrances into the air. Will's stomach growled, and he colored, checking to see if Hannibal had noticed. It seemed he had not, however, and he led Will into the dining room with a bottle of wine and the firm instruction to relax and unwind as Hannibal plated their dinners.

 

Dish after dish appeared before him, and the way Hannibal presented each with such pride, rattling off their names in his smoky caramel voice made it impossible to refuse any. It would be so rude, Will thought. He didn't want to hurt Hannibal's feelings, after all. This was how he found himself at the end of the meal, tummy stuffed so full that he had to arch back slightly into his chair and breathe shallowly to avoid any outright pain. His belly was straining at his pants, but he couldn't figure out a way to unbutton them without Hannibal noticing. Well, it was too late for that anyhow. Hannibal was eyeing him over the dinner table, one eyebrow quirked up as he took note of Will's labored breaths and his odd posture.

 

"Will are you feeling alright?" He asked, and Will couldn't help noticing a certain tone beneath his words. Impossible to read, but not entirely concern. Concern mixed with....something. He paused for a moment, unsure of how to address the problem without major embarrassment, but major embarrassment seemed to be his lot in life, and tonight was no different. He decided on honesty.

 

"I'm ok, docto-Hannibal. I just - I just ate a little too much I think," Will laughed uncomfortably, and stared hard down at the tablecloth. He hoped Hannibal wouldn't be offended. Hannibal was, in turn, watching Will's ears turn pink and reveling in the younger man's awkwardness. If only he knew how often Hannibal thought of him like this - belly full of Hannibal's cooking, savoring the mix of flavors he had concocted just for him, uncomfortable and out of breath, in need of a little release, a little affection.

 

"Ah, well, I'll take that as a compliment, if I may," Hannibal said mildly, rising from the table to cross around to Will's side. "Perhaps you'd be more comfortable lying down? Why don't we adjourn to the study." Will followed Hannibal out of the dining room staring blindly ahead of him. He was mortified. He doubted that many of Hannibal's dinner guests ever ate so much they made themselves sick. Normal functional adults didn't do that sort of thing. He sat down on the couch that Hannibal gestured to, and numbly took off his shoes and socks, stretching out on the couch with an inadvertent moan of pleasure. It just felt so good to lie down. The pressure at his middle was lessening slightly, and he stretched out with a sigh, coming to an abrupt halt when one of his bare feet knocked against something solid, but soft. He opened his eyes wide and took in the sight of Hannibal tucking himself down on the couch next to Will, and elevating his feet by means of a pillow on his lap. His feet. Were in Hannibal's lap.

 

"What are you-" Hannibal cut him off.

 

"The best thing for indigestion is abdominal massage," he said in his calm no-nonsense voice. "I think it would greatly benefit you in this case. It aids digestion and can be quite soothing."

 

Will gave him a blank look. "Are you asking to rub my belly?" He gave Hannibal a crooked, non-smile. "Pushing the boundaries of the doctor-patient relationship, isn't that, Doctor?"

 

Hannibal just gave him an arch look. "Not at all," he said loftily. "Abdominal massage is a legitimate medical remedy for what I see is a legitimate medical need," he put on palm firmly on Will's stomach, and Will moaned again, this time in a mixture of guilty pleasure and ache. Will looked down at Hannibal's hand on his tummy.

 

"Ok," he said. "Far be it from me to deny myself lifesaving care."

 

Hannibal smirked at this, and lifted up Will's shirt exposing his lean torso and belly, which was betraying a hint of softness even as it was stuffed uncomfortably hard with food. His food. His mouth watered a little at the sight, but he just allowed his big, strong hands to start gently massaging Will's belly, pressing in slightly here and there, and mapping out exactly which spots caused Will to let out little unconscious moans of enjoyment or pain. The tummy rub lasted a few minutes in total silence (save for Will's soft exhaled pants of breath and barely suppressed keening noises. Hannibal felt his cock twitch in his pants as his hands maneuvered slightly lower, dangerously close to the waistband of Will's trousers, which he had pushed down a little to give himself room to work. A few more minutes and he noticed a flush spreading across Will's cheeks and staining his neck. His eyes dropped to the slight tenting in Will's trousers.

 

"Hannibal-" Will gave a start when Hannibal's hands stopped moving, and he tried to raise himself up, a bolt of shame and humiliation jarring his body out of it's aroused stupor. "I-"

 

Large warm hands pressed gently against his chescarefully pressing him back against the sofa cushions. Hannibal stayed like that, hands on his chest, tilted over him, for a beat, and then he was leaning in and Will felt soft, supple lips against his and his hands came up automatically to grasp the older man's broad shoulders. As Hannibal licked into his mouth, deepening the kiss, Will moaned and raked his fingers over Hannibal's scalp, causing the doctor to growl and nip at his lower lip, tugging it briefly between his teeth. Will felt Hannibal's cock swelling against his hip and his own cock gave an answering jerk, causing both men to groan and buck against each other in search of friction.

 

"Will," Hannibal breathed out, when he broke their kiss, his eyes lust-dialated and almost black. Then he was pressing his lips to Will's pulse point, just under his jaw, and his hands began firmly rubbing Will's belly once again. This treatment caused Will to arch up, trying to find some relief for his now-aching cock as the doctor dropped kisses where his hands had been and moved lower to unbutton Will's pants, drawing him forth and rubbing one finger across the weeping head. Will bucked up into his touch with a strangled cry. Hannibal pumped him a few times with one hand, firmly massaging his belly with the other, until Will's cock was an angry red, leaking precum down his shaft. Then he bent his head to taste Will.

 

"Jesus Hannibal," Will gasped out at the sight of the doctor's sensual mouth stretched around his cock, his tongue darting out to flick over the slit. He groaned as Hannibal took him as deep as he could, the head of Will's cock hitting the back of his throat, and then releasing him, tongue teasing the underside of his cock, swiping around the head. Will's hips jerked once, and Hannibal abandoned his belly to press both hips firmly to the mattress. He took him all the way again, hollowing out his cheeks, and Will had to bite his lip until it bled to keep from coming then and there. Hannibal's hand replaced his mouth at the bottom of Will's cock, and he started jerking him off while focusing his attention on sucking and licking the head of Will's cock, a mix of precum and saliva coating his shaft and providing good lubrication for his hand to slide up and down. Will was openly moaning now, a wanton, heady sound. Hannibal had to press the heel of his hand into his crotch to alleviate some of the pressure from his own erection, and just when he thought the evening couldn't get any more perfect, he heard Will's quiet whimper.

 

"Nnngh, Daddy," Will said, and then his eyes flew open and locked onto Hannibal's in horror. "Oh my god I'm so-" Will started to apologize and draw away from Hannibal's mouth, but Hannibal held him in an iron grip, lust chasing itself across his leonine features and settling heavy into his hooded eyes.

 

"Call me that again," Hannibal said, and lowered his mouth to Will's cock again, removing his hand and taking him all the way into his throat, using his tongue to stimulate pressure as he bobbed up again and then sank back down. Will felt himself encased in the tight heat of Hannibal's throat, and his head fell back against the pillows.

 

"Fuck, yes, Daddy," he said, feeling incredibly filthy as the he felt his orgasm stirring inside of him. Hannibal moaned around his cock as he bent to take Will in again, and that was all it took as Will's orgasm overtook him. He was dimly aware of shouting, and of Hannibal pulling off, and the quick tight movements of the man's arm as he pumped himself to climax, clenching his teeth and growling Will's name as he came.

 

When Will returned to himself, Hannibal had returned with a warm washcloth and he was gently wiping the mess off Will's stomach, no longer as distended and uncomfortable, but with that undeniable soft layer. The tummy that Hannibal had worked very, very hard at creating. Will stared down at it, as Hannibal ran the washcloth over it. "You are obsessed with my stomach, Doctor Lecter," he said with a rueful grin.

 

"Daddies know what growing boys need," was all the answer that Doctor Lecter gave.


End file.
